deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frisk vs. The Batter
I'll add ArachnoGia's tabber in a while. Frisk Vs. The Batter is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Frisk from Undertale against The Batter from OFF. Description Undertale Vs. OFF! It’s a clash between two of the most soulless genocidals. Will Frisk’s DETERMINATION be enough to defeat The Batter? Or will the Batter’s purification put Frisk down for good? *Note: Only Genocide!Frisk will be used. Frisk will be referred as "Them" Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Boomstick: Genocide. An action filled with hate, evil, and over all those shits, tons of murder. Wiz: In history, there was people who commit this, but nobody like the following two. Boomstick: Frisk, the Fallen Child from Undertale. Wiz: And The Batter, the apathetic purifier from OFF. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win… A Death Battle! Frisk (Cue Once Upon a Time) Boomstick: Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth, Doras and Wazowskis. Wiz: I'm pretty sure that were humans and monsters, but, okay... One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, humans were victorious, and sealed the Monsters underground with a magic spell, only breakable with seven human souls. Boomstick: A magic spell? ' Wiz: That’s right. In this World, some humans are powerful wizards. '''Boomstick: You’re a Wizard, Wiz? I mean, your full’s name’s Wizard, Wiz. ' Wiz: Please, stop using my name. '''Boomstick: I’m a Wizard too! I used a powerful magic spell to seal my beers inside the refrigerator! Wiz: Hm… That’s just a note that says “Don’t touch Boomstick’s beer!” Boomstick: Exactly! And who drank the beers? Nobody but me! Wiz: Just… Shut up. Ugh… Back to the analysis, legends says that those who climb the Mount Ebbot never return. Boomstick: But there are people that don’t believe in legends, especially, childs. Wiz: Seven childs fell to the Underground, each one with a especial trait. The first one has DETERMINATION, while the others fell in an unknown order, and had PATIENCE, BRAVERY, INTEGRITY, PERSEVERANCE, KINDNESS and JUSTICE. Boomstick: And then, another human child fell. The eight. They were another child with DETERMINATION, and their name, was Frisk. (Cue Snowdin Town) Wiz: They fell in the ruins, and were received by Flowey, the Flower; who gave them the ideology “Kill or be killed” before trying to kill Frisk. Boomstick: And when everything seemed lost for the fallen child, a monster saved their life. It was goat mom, Toriel! Wiz: Toriel guided Frisk through the Ruins, teaching them how to be kind with monsters, however, something went wrong. Boomstick: Looks like somebody decided that the best way to be kind, was killing. Everybody! Wiz: With each monster they killed, Frisk won EXP, which increased their LOVE, and by consequent, their stats. Boomstick: EXP? LOVE? Why the experience points will make their love grow? Wiz: That’s because “EXP” doesn’t means “Experience Points”, and “LOVE” isn’t “love”. Boomstick: So what? Wiz: EXP means Execution Points, and LOVE, means Level Of ViolencE. Boomstick: Wow! That’s creepy! Wiz: Turning every monster into dust, Frisk went through the Ruins, Snowdin, and then Waterfall, where their first threat appeared. The leader of the Royal Guard, Undyne, who… Was defeated with one cut. Boomstick: You call that threat? That wasn’t even… Huh, smells like fry fish. Wiz: But Undyne won’t be killed as easily. She’ll protect the monsterkind, even if that costs her own life. She is the true hero of this history. Boomstick: Was the true hero of this history. She was murdered by Frisk, and then melt by her own DETERMINATION. Wiz: No beast was standing in their way, but they wanted to kill all the monsters. Why? Because they can. Boomstick: Frisk continued their way to the barrier, killing all the life of Hotland and the Core, reaching New Home. Wiz: In New Home, Flowey reveals something neat. Frisk’s not the only in their body. Another entity is with them. The first human, Chara. Boomstick: Awaken with Frisk’s genocide; Chara was reborn as a fucking demon, filled with EXP, LOVE and DETERMINATION. Wiz: But Frisk’s journey wasn’t over. Other monsters where still in their way. The King, Asgore; and the Sentry, Sans. Boomstick: And the creepy Flower? Wiz: Flowey isn’t exactly a monster. He is just what he looks like, a Flower with DETERMINATION. Boomstick: Oh. So, if I put DETERMINATION to my shotgun, it’ll be alive? Wiz: Sure... ' (Cue Quiet Water)' Wiz: Ahem. Frisk’s next step, was the Judgement Hall. Boomstick: Where an ol’ skeleton buddy was waitin’ for them! Wiz: Coming to avenge his brother’s dead back in Snowdin, and trying to avoid the World deletion, Sans was Frisk’s big deal and grand obstacle in their way. Boomstick: Wait, what? That skeleton has quite low stats! Heck, his Attack, Defense and HP are 1! Wiz: Yeah. Sans’ weak, but he has a especial ability. Karmic Retribution, which lets him cause poison damage to his opponents, and removes invincibility frames. Also, Sans’ speed was insane, as he could avoid most of Frisk’s attacks quite easy. Boomstick: Damn, that sounds like a pain in the ass! Wiz: Frisk died a lot of times in that fight, but they were determined to finish their goal. Boomstick: And their goal was, obliterate all the life in Underground. ' Wiz: After many tries, like all the other monsters, Sans’ dead was by Frisk’s knife. '''Boomstick: He was killed after being asleep! ' Wiz: That’s something that could happen to you. '''Boomstick: True. Wiz: After killing Sans, Frisk reached the King’s room. Boomstick: And I guess he fought harder than Sans, right? Wiz: Well…No. He didn’t even try. He could have absorbed the six human souls, but no. He thought that being kind to the human who killed everybody, was better than fighting. Boomstick: Uh, Goat Dad was a dumb. ' Wiz: They killed Asgore and Flowey, and Frisk finally got to the absolute, a place filled with darkness, where somebody, or something, was waiting for the merciless child: Chara, the demon that comes when people call its name. '''Boomstick: Let’s call them just Chara. It’s easier. ' Wiz: Chara came to take what is theirs. Frisk’s soul. '''Boomstick: And, because they had nothing better to do, Frisk said “Of course I’ll give my fucking soul to the goddamn demon!” Wiz: With that, they sealed a deal that can’t be broken. (Cue Enemy Approaching) Boomstick: So, how did this child achieve to kill an entire civilization? I mean, it’s just a kid, and the people they killed were powerful monsters! Wiz: Well, human souls are powerful than monsters’, and while Frisk looks like a normal human child, that’s far beyond reality. Frisk has a powerful trait, DETERMINATION, which allows them to use incredibly abilities. Boomstick: Like traveling through time! Wiz: Well, is kinda like that, but no, it isn’t time traveling. It’s called “Reset”, and allows Frisk to manipulate timelines. With that, Frisk had experimented many times the meeting with the monsters, killing them, or befriending them. Frisk’s DETERMINATION also lets them use Save Points, to Save and Load the Timeline, and comeback from death if they die, like a respawn point. Boomstick: So, it’s time traveling but mixed with game mechanics. ' Wiz: …Yeah. Along that, the DETERMINATION allows them to hurt beings that they normally couldn't without it, such as God Flowey, even if the damage is only miniscule at best. It also gives Frisk the ability to make their dreams come true, healing them. And with Hope, they can increase their defense drastically. '''Boomstick: But to reach their goal, Frisk needed something more than being determined, their weapons and equipment. ' Wiz: Frisk’s first weaponry was a single stick and bandage, which doesn’t boost their attack and defense quite much. '''Boomstick: The Toy Dagger and the Faded Ribbon, grants Frisk +3 attack and +5 defense. Even if this ribbon's not Frisk’s style, enemies probably won't hit them as hard if they're cute! Wiz: The Tough Glove and Manly Bandanna allow Frisk to attack with multiple blows, and grants Frisk +5 attack and +7 defense. Boomstick: With the Ballet Shoes and Old Tutu, Frisk becomes a dancer with the ability to hit three times in a row using their shoes! Those also gives Frisk +7 Attack, +10 Defense, and a fabulous look! Wiz: The Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses weren’t designed to attack, but to avoid, as they slightly boost Frisk’s attack and defense, being +2 and +5 respectively. Also, the The Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses add +15 Invulnerability points. Boomstick: Talkin’ ‘bout weird weapons, there are the Burnt Pan and Stained Apron. This pan keeps damage consistent, so Frisk can show their enemies how to cook! Those also gives them +10 attack, +11 defense, makes consumable items heal 4 extra HP, and keeps them alive by healing 1 hp every other turn. Wiz: The following are Boomstick’s favorites, the Empty Gun, and the Cowboy Hat. Boomstick: Maybe’s an empty gun, but it still fires! And the Cowboy Hat gives Frisk that western style they needed. Also, grants them +17 attack and +12 defense. ' Wiz: But Frisk’s and Chara’s best weapon and accessory, are the Real Knife, and The Locket. Those gives Frisk the maximum boost in attack and defense, +99; and fill them with the DETERMINATION needed to finish their job. '''Boomstick: And it’s quite funny, ‘cause they got those things when almost all the monsters were wreck. ' Wiz: Along with their weapons, basic fighting skills and DETERMINATION, Frisk has immense stamina, very high intelligence, enhanced speed, strength, durability and reflexes. They also had some healing items, like the Sea Tea, which heals 10 HP and slightly boosts Frisk’s speed, and the Legendary Hero, which heals 40 HP and grants +4 Attack. Due to that, they’ve achieved some great feats. '''(Cue Core) Boomstick: One of those feats, is make dust to every monster in the underground, of course! ' Wiz: That includes powerful monsters, like the Royal Guard leader, Undyne, who can easily lift big boulders, although we doesn’t have an exact size, we can estimate that those rocks weight 250 lbs, and that’s in her normal form. In her Undying Form, she’s at least 200 times stronger and tougher, reaching the same stats as the human in the top of their journey, and was still defeated by Frisk. Boomstick: Or the King himself, as he was one of the Underground strongest monsters, being a lot of times stronger than normal Undyne. Despite that, he was easily killed ‘cause he was holding back. ''' Wiz: Frisk killed Sans too, who’s probably the laziest faster monster. Anyway, it was a quite difficult fight because of Sans being insanely fast and to Frisk not keeping out with Sans’ speed. Also, at the end of a Neutral Route they managed to slightly hurt Photoshop Flowey, who was able to casually create and destroy timelines. However, Flowey was just toying with them. '''Boomstick: Frisk demonstrated that they’re quite fast too, as they can dodge Vulkin’s lightning bolt attacks as well as the lasers fired from Sans' Gasterblasters, and they’re easily superior to Napstablook, who managed to close his house's blinds before Flowey's flash of light got inside, while the fucking light was on the doorstep! Wiz: The human’s durability isn’t under their other capacities, and that was shown when they fell down from Mount Ebott to the Underground, without any injuries. In addition, they were able to navigate Hotland, where even the outskirts were hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup into vapor instantly, without tiring. Boomstick: Holy fuck, that sounds quite hot! Wiz: And remember, water's vaporization latent heat is 2257 kJ/kg (539,4 cal/g) at 100 °C. Boomstick: The perfect heat to make my lunch. Wiz: Being able to easily solve complicated puzzles, Frisk’s intelligence demonstrated to be a high one. And plus, if Frisk’s DETERMINATION is enough, they can refuse to die, making them a quite hard-to-kill adversary, like they've shown while fighting Asriel Dreemur during a True Pacifist Route, allowing them to survive when the timeline was destroyed. Boomstick: Having such abilities, Frisk was proven to be an impressive tough and strong combatant, even if the only they can do during a fight is avoid, slightly heal themselves with some items and use the incredible swish swish stab routine. ' Wiz: Frisk may not be a strategist fighter, but they’re determined to get what they want. '''Boomstick: And fortunately, DETERMINATION is what they have most. ' The Batter '''(Cue Fourteen Residents) Wiz: Created by a young child, the universe of OFF is surrounded by creepy things, and quite weird laws. Boomstick: What’s weirder than being created by a child? Wiz: Believe me when I say that this world is filled with a lot of crazy things. Boomstick: Obviously, a weird world needs weird physics. Wiz: Starting from the mere beginning, it all was formed by Hugo, a normal kid with the ability of creation. Boomstick: An ability that transforms him in a kind of God! Wiz: With that capability, Hugo created four entities with enough power to create planets, or Zones. They were called: The Guardians. Boomstick: Dedan, a tall man and guardian of the Zone 1. Wiz: Japhet, a little bird and guardian of the Zone 2. Boomstick: A really fat man, Enoch, the guardian of Zone 3. Wiz: And a little cat with a big smile, The Judge, guardian of Zone 0. Boomstick: The guardians created the Zones and the citizens that inhabit them, and helped to form the five elements: Meat, Metal, Smoke, Plastic and Sugar. ''' Wiz: However, along with the guardians, Hugo created other two entities: The Queen, guardian of The Room and a kind of mother to Hugo. She also applies as the ruler of all the zones. '''Boomstick: And finally, a white man with baseball clothes and cap, also daddy to Hugo. The Batter. (Cue Flesh Maze Tango) Wiz: One day, The Batter disappeared, never to be seen again by Hugo or The Queen. Boomstick: Even without daddy, everything was relatively normal, that was until... The Batter showed up again. Wiz: No one really knows where he came from, he just kind of showed up in Zone 0 along with the Puppeteer, an ungender and omnipresent person, also identified as the player. Boomstick: And the Batter called himself a purificatory incarnation! Is him a kind of religious dude or something? Wiz: Well, with being a purificatory physical incarnation, the Batter is under the control of a soul from outside the world of OFF. He exists for but a single mission: to destroy the spectres that oversteps the divine laws and decides to show discord among the living. Boomstick: Oh, he sounds like a nice man! Wiz: Buuuut... His way of purifying this world was to... Well, kill everybody else in his way. Boomstick: Nevermind. He's not a nice man anymore. Wiz: In Zone 0, he and the Puppeteer met the Judge, who innocently told them all the basics in that world and promised to help them in the purificatory mission, without knowing what "purification" really means. Boomstick: With the basics, The Judge told The Batter how to travel through zones too, using the Nothingness. Wiz: A strange world that connects every zone, and where everything travels at light speed. Using a card that The Judge gave to The Batter, the apathetic man went to Zone 1. Boomstick: Then, The Batter began his slaughter in Zone 1, killing specters in a kind of office complex and soon reaching the guardian of that Zone, Dedan. Wiz: The tall man used all he had in his hands to defeat The Batter, but it was impossible. The Batter overwhelmed Dedan, and killed him. When the guardian was defeated, the entire zone became white, and all the life was eradicated. Boomstick: With that, he purified Zone 1, and continued to the next Zone, where an immense library and Japhet, guardian of Zone 2, were waiting for him. Wiz: The Batter reached Japhet, and fought him. He was slighty stronger than Dedan, so he gave more problems to the Batter. Boomstick: But not even this cat could defeat him, poor kitty… OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS, IS THAT A BIRD GROWING OUT OF A CAT?! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! Wiz: Well you see, when Japhet was a little bird, The Judge's brother, Valerie, ate him, but the young cat was too nice and didn't chew him up. Japhet was way too powerful to be eaten and instead, took control of the cat's body, kinda like a parasite. Boomstick: That's just fucking messed up man. Wiz: Indeed, anyways The Batter annihilated him along the entire Zone 2, and made The Judge go insane because his little brother was now dead. Since that moment, The Batter continued his mission alone, just with Zacharie’s advices. Boomstick: Wait, is this dude using a mask of The Judge? Zacharie: Meow. Yes, I am. Boomstick: Woah! How did you get here? Zacharie: I have my contacts. HAHAHAHA. Wiz: This is weird… (Cue Clockwork) Boomstick: The next guardian was the massive Enoch, ruler of Zone 3. Wiz: The Zone 3 was the last zone, aside The Room. In the third zone, The Batter fought Enoch. Enoch was one of The Batter's strongest enemies, as he was incredibly big and The Batter wasn't strong enough to damage him. Boomstick: But Enoch's immense size wasn't the needed to defeat The Batter, who tired the guardian using the hit and run strategy! Wiz: After a long battle and some escaping, The Batter finally demolished Enoch, and by consequent the last zone. Boomstick: Prepared to continue his way, The Batter finally got to The Room. Wiz: In the Room, The Batter advanced through quite weird things, like Hugo's memories. Boomstick: And at nearly the end of The Room, The Batter found The Queen, aka Hugo's mommy and The Batters wife. Wiz: The Batter killed his own wife and got to Hugo's room, where the poor child was playing. Boomstick: This man didn't hesitate, he just took his bat and... Wiz: Murdered his little son and creator. Boomstick: Shit, somebody call the fucking poli... Nevermind, they're probably dead. Wiz: With all the guardians defeated, his wife and his son dead, all he has to do was to move the switch from ON to OFF and destroy the entire world. Boomstick: But when all seems over, a saviour comes to defeat the villain, a strong and incredibly smart-''' Wiz: Cat. When The Batter was about to move the switch, The Judge came to put him down for good. '''Boomstick: But not even this cat could defeat The Batter! Wiz: Yeah. The Judge's abilities weren't strong enough to defeat The Batter's. However, there's still and alternate ending, where this cat hero defeats the purifying entity. Boomstick: What? That smiling cat? How?! Wiz: Of course, the cat didn't fight alone. The only way The Judge could defeat The Batter, is with The Puppeteer's help. Boomstick: But the player's a huge dick, so he decided to kill the little cat and fuck off the world. Wiz: And with all OFF, his mission was finally over. (Cue Pepper Steak) Boomstick: In order to be gotten that far, The Batter collected a lot of different bats and equipment, however, there are some that are more special that others. Wiz: Like the Ashley bat, an incredibly powerful bat made of iron. With this bat, each attack hits twice, and it boosts The Batter's attack by 21 per hit. It also has increased acuracy and critical hit chance by 10%. Plus, its attacks have the Metal and Meat elements. Boomstick: The Aura Of Power increases defense by 59, and The Neil Tunic raises defense by 21 and power ups agility. Wiz: The Eight Color grants +50 defense points, and finally The Lucky Coin increases both spirit and agility by 10. Boomstick: But those aren't The Batter's stronger equipment, but his three onion rings, called Add-Ons. Wiz: The Add-Ons are three separate rings that fly around The Batter, and are extensions of his own body. They can continue fighting even when The Batter is defeated, and have stats only slightly below The Batter himself. They also have their own equipment. However, they can still be killed. Boomstick: They're called Alpha, Omega and Epsilon. Like the Batter, they use the Aura of Power and the Eight Color, however, they have their unique equipment too. Wiz: Those are the Perfect Symbol, which increases the Add-Ons attack by 40. The Femur Epidermis, which raises their defense by 21, and the Secret Day, an equipment that prevents poison, mute, and blindness. Boomstick: Along his equipment, both The Batter and his Add-Ons have the Competences. Basically their special moves but with an attractive name. Wiz: They have several competences, and the use of those needs CP, or Competence Points. Boomstick: Basically Magic Points with a dumb name. Wiz: Starting with The Batter, he has Save First, Second or Third Base, which are healing competences of escalating effectiveness, restoring a little bit, a sizable amount, and all of a target's HP, respectively. Boomstick: Continuing with the base's thing, Save Fourth Base revives a target with some of their HP, and Save Secret Base restores a sizable portion of the entire party's HP. Wiz: Aside healing competences, he has damaging ones too, like Furious, Special, Magic or Ultimate Homerun. Those are attack competences of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or cataclysmic impact upon a single enemy, respectively. While this competence sacrifices some accuracy/hit rate, it makes up for it in particularly immense damage. Boomstick: He also has some competences that use elemental based attacks, such as Run with Courage, a special attack of the element Metal; Run with Grace, a special attack of the element Plastic; Run with Dementia, a special attack of the element Smoke, and Run with Belief, a special attack of the element Meat. Wiz: But The Batter's bigger ability is not even a Competence, but his Purification. Boomstick: Again, what's Purification? Wiz: Going with the basics, purification is to make the specters pay for their sins, by bringing harm to them. Enough harm to kill them. Boomstick: To put it simply, "purify" means kill. Wiz: Exactly, but it isn't that simply. With the Purification, The Batter has the power to wipe the color and life out of vast stretches of land, remove all "impure" material such as most written words and some constructed objects, and can erase areas or powerful beings from existence entirely. He also has a kind of Boomstick: Aside his Competences and inherent Purification, he still has his Add-Ons, and each one fills a task during a fight. Wiz: Alpha works as a sweeper. It has physical damaging attacks, such as Saturated, Converted, Long or Entire Chain, attack competences of escalating effectiveness upon a single enemy. It has some attacks that afflict alterated states, like Awaited Embrace, which afflicts Poison, continuously dealing them damage that ignores their armor and durability. Requisite Embrace afflicts the enemy with Blindness. Open Embrace afflicts the enemy with Muteness, and Impossible Embrace, a Competence that afflicts the enemy with Palsy, paralyzing enemies and preventing them from taking actions. Boomstick: Omega is a cleric, and most of its Competences are healing ones. Inverse Perspective cures the target from Blindness and Muteness. Overdone Perspective cures a target from Poison and Sleep. Frontal Perspective heals Fury, Madness and Palsy, and Decupled Perspective revives the target. It has damaging Competences too, like Optimised Blur, an attack that deals ramdon damage. Photographic Blur provides a hit that ignores durability. Gaussian Blur reduces the CP of its target, and Radial Blur lowers its enemy defense. Wiz: Finally, Epsilon specializes in boosting the stats of its allies. Classic Drama increases Attack, Baroque Drama raises Defense, Experienced Drama boosts the power of the Competences, and Unrevokable Drama increases the speed. Like the other Add-Ons, it has damaging attacks, such as Different, Surrealistic, Abstract, Cubist or Fauvestic Tragedy. Those are attack competences of escalating effectiveness. Boomstick: However, during his mission he's shown that he's not a single purificatory dude, not even a human, but a quite smart, experienced, strong, resistant and fast contendant. He can even delete people from existence, revive beings from death, break the fourth wall and fucking fly! Wiz: And thanks to that, he managed to fulfill his mission, getting great feats in the process. (Cue O Rosto De Um Assasino) Boomstick: Starting from the beginning, he repeatedly fought and overpowered numerous specters, including a fricking gigantic flying whale! Wiz: He also defeated the Zone guardians, including the massive Enoch, an enormous mister with an aproximated size of 60 feets tall. Boomstick: Heck, he even managed to cut Enoch's head off! How did he? I still don't know, but I'm pretty sure he required a lot of strenght to do that! Wiz: He also purified the Zones, planet sized areas created by the same guardians he killed. Plus, he defeated Vader Eloha, who made the sun, meaning that The Batter's strenght is superior than the energy needed to create the sun itself, that is, 1.7876e+47 Joules. If that's not good enough, he mercilessly annihilated Hugo, creator of them all. Boomstick: The Batter outclassed The Judge too, who managed to kept with him and his Add-Ons despite not being as strong as The Batter. Wiz: But he's not only strong, he is incredibly fast too, as he ran up a titanic chimney, fast enough to reach the clouds in a second or so. Boomstick: His reflexes are hella fast as well, as he's capable of perfectly navigating the twists and turns in the Nothingness and of stopping instantly exactly where he wants to. And remember, in this place everything travels at light speed, possibly even a hot dog with a rocket. Wiz: And as incredible as it sounds, The Batter flew to the sun in less than 2 seconds. Guiding by calcs, the distance to the sun is 149598000000 meters, and the time The Batter took to get to The Room was 1,38 seconds. Using a single division, we can conclude that The Batter flew at 108404347826 meters per second, or 361,598 times the speed of light. Boomstick: God! That's insane! Wiz: And thanks to those insane feats, is that The Batter is as strong as he is. But not only he, his Add-Ons too, mostly because his Add-Ons are slightly weaker than him. The Batter's also incredibly smart and an expert in meele ranged combat, using his bat. Boomstick: They're quite durable too, having tanked hits from The Queen, who, as stated before, created the sun itself. Also, they can seemingly fight unimpaired without rest and through injury. Wiz: And The Batter's purification has an inmense range, reaching hundreds to thousands of meters to even planetary level, destroying almost everything on its way. However, what have its pros, has contras too. Boomstick: While The Batter is smart enough to solve lots of hard puzzles, he usually lets The Puppeteer to make the most difficult decisions for him, although he sometimes makes decisions for himself regardless of what The Puppeteer says. Wiz: He is also blunt, honest, prideful, and straight-forward about who he is and what his mission is, which sometimes gets him into trouble. And, he cannot purify a Zone if an entity's life force is powering it, like the Guardians did. Plus, he has a limited quantity of CP points. Boomstick: And even if he doesn't have any physical weaknesses, he and his Add-Ons can still faint. ''' Wiz: But that doesn't means that The Batter will forfeit. Because if something's sure, is that this purificatory entity won't stop until his mission's fulfilled. '''Boomstick: And no matter the cost, at the end everything will be OFF. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEE! (Cue [https://youtu.be/uihVrASDQhU?t=32s Invader - Jim Johnston])''' Who do you think will win? Rooting Frisk, Betting The Batter. Rooting The Batter, Betting Frisk. Rooting and Betting The Batter. Rooting and Betting Frisk. Tie Who's the most sadistic homicidal? It's me. Purification in progress... None of these. Death Battle! ''Judgement Hall (Cue Small Shock) The Underground, a place that was the house of the monsters during a long time, was now in complete silence. The air was filled with dust, and there was no one but a few monsters, a talking flower, and a human. A massive genocide disappeared almost all the life under the Mount Ebbot, it was quick, and was done by someone that fell to empty the Underground, a determined kid, Frisk. A slight light was filtering by the windows of the hall, and a human is walking through the corridor, holding their knife and stopping in the moment they saw a skeleton with a wide smile and a blue jacket. “heya” Frisk didn’t greet back, just stood in silence. “you’ve been busy, huh?” The answer was the same as before by Frisk. “so, i’ve got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change…? that everybody can be a good person, if they just try? In response, the human takes a step forward. “heh heh heh heh heh… alright.” Sans laughed at Frisk’s actions and closed his eyes for a moment. “well, here’s a better question…” Then, he opens his eyes again, showing just his eye sockets this time. “do you wanna have a bad time? ‘cause if you take another step forward… you’re REALLY not going to like what happens next.” ' Frisk moves forward once more, challenging the skeleton, who smiled as always while closing his eyes again. '“welp. sorry old lady, this is why i never make promises.” All faded black, showing monochrome colors for everything and beginning with the battle sequence. “it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, kids like you… should be burning in hell.” Instantly, Sans’ right eye shines with blue and yellow flames as he smashes the human to the wall, starting with Frisk’s biggest trouble. ---- The Room (Cue Not Safe) Meanwhile, a smiling cat was lying in the floor, gasping heavily as someone stands in front of him, a man with white skin and a bat, the same man who recently murdered the guardians of all the Zones, and by consequent, destroyed all the life. “''This…''” Said The Judge, being interrupted by the white man, who used his bat to give a powerful blow to the cat, which was sent towards the wall with that hit. “Is over. Escape from your purpose is impossible.” With that being said, the man, identified as The Batter, stands in front of the cat once more, and hits him with his bat continuously, filling the floor with blood and mercilessly killing Pablo. Then, The Batter turns in direction to the wall, seeing a switch with the word ON ''above, and the word ''OFF under. Without saying anything, the Batter walks towards the switch, standing in front of it. “The switch is ON.” Two options appeared in The Batter’s head in that moment, but just one of them was attractive for the purifying entity. “Move the switch” The thought was an action too, and in the time it formulates, the action gets executed, moving the switch. “The switch is now OFF” The switch turned the entire world OFF, transforming it in pure darkness, where nobody was. The only thing alive was The Batter. He finally sensed the absolute. ---- Throne Room (Cue The Fallen Child) Flowey was completely demolished by Frisk, who continued towards the next room. In a moment, everything went dark. The human was now in a complete void of nothingness, and their task, was now complete. And then, they finally sensed the absolute in their hands. ---- A few minutes later... The human is standing in nowhere, waiting for something, or somebody. The wait seemed eternal, however, after five minutes or so, someone appeared. It was a dark silhouette, one that resembles a child's one. The other child has almost the same traits as Frisk, but their shirt was green instead of purple, and their face has a big smile. The other child stared at frisk, and their smile became even bigger. That other child, was Chara. "Greetings" Frisk just nods, and keeps silent. "I am Chara. The demon that comes when people call its name. It doesn't matter when. It doesn't matter where. Time after time, I will appear." Once again, Frisk nods. "And with your help, we will eradicate the enemy and become strong. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Everytime a number increases, that feeling... It's me. Chara." This time, the eight child didn't do nothing but see Chara, who closed their eyes. "I still cannot understand the reason you continue to destroy this world. However..." Chara opens his eyes, and someone appears a few meters behind them. The newcomer was a white man with baseball clothes, and he was standing back. "This time, you weren't the only who helped me to become stronger. He did it too." (Cue True Love until 0:17, then stops) The Batter turns to Frisk, and they stare at each other. "Now, I think there is someone else standing in your ways." In response to that, Frisk opens his save menu. Curiously, there wasn't a "DETERMINATION" message, but a "4 left" instead. On the other hand, The Batter inmediately felt great sins in Frisk's soul. "This is your last step to finally reach the absolute. To fulfill your insane goals. To eradicate your enemy." Slowly, Frisk pulls the Real Knife out, while The Batter grabs his Ashley Bat using both hands and his Add-Ons sprout from his back. "To destroy all the living with this timeline. One. More. Time." Inmediately, Chara's eyes and mouth start to drop a black liquid as they smile and disappear along the dark place, allowing Frisk and The Batter to see a white but lonely Judgement Hall. (Cue Megalovania) The purificatory entity stands in a battle stance, holding his bat even harder. "It's time to pay for what you have done." A little smile grows in Frisk's face, as a message appears in front of them. *You feel your sins crawling on your back. Instantly after that, they start to run towards the other, preparing their weapons to clash while the Add-Ons just keep levitating in the same place. Fight! Frisk Vs The Batter1.png Frisk Vs The Batter2.png Frisk Vs. The Batter3.png The Batter swings his bat towards Frisk, who does the same with their knife. CLANG! Their weapons collided, causing a few sparks to fly around them. That first collision started a chain of consecutive hits between the bat and the knife. Nor Frisk or The Batter reduced the strenght or speed of their swings, however, The Batter's superior strenght started to be noticed when finally one of his hits got Frisk, launching them to a close wall. *'Ugh!' Frisk moans as they rapidly stand one more time. In foot again, Frisk pulls out their gun and shots five times towards The Batter. The man uses his bat to block one of the bullets and easily avoids the others. While that attack didn't cause any trouble to the purificatory entity, it worked as a little distraction, causing The Batter to lose Frisk's track. "I know where you are, specter!" The Batter turns around and notices the human behind him. Quickly, The Batter tries to swing his bat towards the fallen child, but it was bit late, as Frisk managed to punch The Batter in his stomach using their Tough Glove, provoking him to lose his breath for a while. Taking advantage, Frisk punches him four times in a row, then gives a powerful uppercut to The Batter's chin, causing him to flinch. The human was about to punch The Batter again, but in that moment, Alpha flies in direction to Frisk and hardly pushes them, making Frisk roll on the floor for a moment. Seconds after, Frisk smirks and gets up, just to be pushed again, this time by Omega. A bit angered, the human stands again and rapidly shots towards the two Add-Ons, achieving to damage them with its bullets. In response, The Add-Ons attack them again. Meanwhile, The Batter is standing a few meters away with Epsilon's companion, just seeing the fight between the Add-Ons and Frisk. Alpha and Omega rush violently in direction to the human, who easily avoids their attacks and uses their knife to leave some cuts on the onion rings, injuring them again and again. *In my way. After avoiding one more time, Frisk slashes Alpha and sends it towards The Batter, causing a heavy damage to the Add-On. Noticing that, the purificatory entity catches the ring in the air and puts it beside him. Then, Frisk blocks some strikes coming from Omega using their Burnt Pan and consecutively swings the pan to give a powerful blow to the ring, launching the Add-On to a window and breaking it. Due to that, Omega gets lost to the combatants gaze. The human then stares at The Batter again, and swings their knife towards them, in sign of dare. *Looks like free experience. In response, The Batter moves in direction to Frisk at alarming speed, enough speed to not be noticed by the child, highly surprising them. "Your sins doomed you, child." Using the handle of his bat, he strikes Frisk in the chest and in the face. After that, he swings the Ashley Bat toward Frisk's legs to make them fall, and without letting them reach the floor, he throws a powerful kick right in the human's stomach, launching them to a far pillar. (Cue Minuit À Fond La Caisse) The pillar cracks as Frisk stucks with it, causing a great pain to the child. After that, Frisk lands on the floor, and some blood spills from their mouth. The human gasps, heavily wounded because of the strikes The Batter gave to them. A bit desperated, they look around, just to see a white man a few meters ahead, and a Save Point at their left. *It's better to get healed. Frisk runs towards the Save Point. Noticing this, Alpha and Epsilon rush them, but the child manages to avoid them, and reaches the Save Point, touching it with one of their hands, due to that, all of Frisk's HP gets restored. *4 left. Then, Frisk hits the Save button, creating a little respawn point. *File Saved. With restored energy, the human jumps towards The Batter, shooting a few times to him, and again, The Batter blocks with his bat. On the other hand, Frisk instantly reached The Batter, throwing a powerful slash towards the man's stomach. The purificatory entity luckily managed to avoid, but Frisk almost cuts him, tearing his clothes a bit. *Keep going. Frisk continues slashing in direction to The Batter, who avoids and blocks any of the attacks coming from the human, and sometimes The Batter counters them by punching Frisk or hitting them with his bat. *Keep going! The strenght and speed of the child gets more powerful each time they attemp to harm The Batter, causing trouble to Hugo's father due to Frisk's speed increasing suddenly. *K E E P G O I N G ! SWISH! Frisk knife slips through what looks like flesh. The Batter stays still, and that causes a rather ample smile on the child. They look each other's face for a few moments, and Frisk then looks to where they managed to drill. The human gets surprised as they see that they didn't damage The Batter, but Alpha. With that strike, Alpha faints, still impaled in Frisk's knife. Seconds after, Frisk shakes their hand to remove the knife from the Add-On. Again, Frisk stares at their opponent. The child was about to make their smile wider, but the white man lands a powerful blow in the side of their head. CRACK! The hit throwns them to the opposite end of the hall, crashing the child against a wall. "Give up, specter, you don't stand a chance here." Frisk stands again, feeling quite dizzy and with a great pain in their head. Slowly, they take their hand to their head, exactly to where The Batter hit them. Some moisture drips between their fingers as they do so. They then place their hand in front of their face, their eyesight was blurry, yet they could see the intense red color of the blood streaming from their head. *Don't quit. They put the knife in front of them to protect themself from what The Batter could do. The man, however, just keeps looking at Frisk, pointing his bat towards Alpha. Save Fourth Base A slight light iluminates the inanimated Alpha for a moment, and consequently Alpha begins to rise again, being revived thanks to the Competence. Frisk cheeks a little, noticing that not just Alpha gets up, but Omega enters through the window and levitates next to The Batter and the others Add-Ons. Apparently, it all started one more time. (Cue Avatar Beat) The three rings fly around the place and then are launched towards Frisk very quickly, changing their formation repeatedly to confuse their adversary. Radial Blur Omega is the first to reach Frisk, charging against them but being effectively dodged. Awaited Embrace The next one is Alpha, which they don't manage to dodge, but to block when using his Burnt Pan. In spite of having blocked it, the effect of poisoning achieves to get to Frisk. Fauvestic Tragedy Finally, Epsilon gets a hit on Frisk's chest, pushing them back. Instantly after the ring, The Batter comes at high speeds, preparing his bat to smash. Of course Frisk noticed it, but they weren't in condition to avoid the uncoming attack. Ultimate Homerun The man's bat fits perfectly between Frisk's stomach and ribs. Frisk moans after receiving the hit, and a lot of blood spills from their mouth. Due to the impact, they're send towards another pillar, which breaks when they crash with it. *Don't give up. The Batter drags his bat and slowly walks towards Frisk, who tries to escape from the man, crawling and moving by grabbing the floor with their hands. *DON'T GIVE UP! The purificatory entity lifts his bat as they reach Frisk. At the same time, the human stands with difficulty, and aims his knife to The Batter. *D O N O T G I V E U P ! Frisk slashes towards their opponent, trying to harm him. However, The Batter easily avoids, and hits Frisk with the bat in the face, breaking their nose. Frisk loudly groans in that moment, but they're silent by another strike, this time in the stomach. Frisk's moans can't be heard seconds after, because the only thing that was heard, was the sound of the repeated hits of the bat to Frisk's body, which slowly began to perish, ending in the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. With the human heavily wounded and almost dead, Frisk's soul breaks a few seconds later. "Rest in peace." KO! The Batter walks away, being followed by the three onion rings, while dragging his bat. ---- Meanwhile in nowhere (Cue DETERMINATION) Frisk is standing alone in a dark place. Their head still hurts, but they're determined to continue fighting. The human looks forward, to see the words "Game Over" writen. In that moment, Frisk began to hear somebody talking to them. "You cannot give up just yet..." Frisk looks around, then stares at the Game Over screen again. "¡Chara"! Frisk looks down, clenching his fists again and again and stretching his arms and legs a little. "Stay determined..." Frisk looks forward again, nodding and smiling. Then, they dissapear from that place. Their body no longer felt hurt, and their head did not either. And above all, they are completely filled with DETERMINATION. (Music stops) ---- Judgement Hall Being manifested in the last save point they used, Frisk reapears in the Judgement Hall, noticing that The Batter wasn't there anymore, and that a puddle of blood was in the place the human was before dying. Frisk looks everywhere for some hint of the person they were fighting with, finding a trail of blood, apparently made by what dripped from the bat. The human follows that trail, which leds them directly to the Throne Room. ---- Throne Room Frisk arrives to a dark area, where the barrier was. Instantly, they notice the presence of The Batter, who also notices theirs. He was standing back, but after knowing that Frisk was there, he turned towards the human. His three add-ons were next to him, and right behind was a small red box "You are a more resistant specter than I thought." The child aims their knife, finding that situation a bit similar. (Cue Bergentrückung - From 00:00 to 00:16.) *(A strange light fills the room.) The Batter lifts his bat. *(Twilight is shining through the barrier.) Frisk grabs their knife harder, using both hands. *(There's just one man stading in your way to the absolute.) The Add-Ons fly around The Batter, while he stays quiet. *(You're filled with DETERMINATION.) The child and the man move at alarming speeds towards the other. When the distance was almost over, time seemed to be stopped. (Music stops) "You're about to get eradicated" They swing their weapons against their opponent, just to find the other's tool in the way. (Cue ASGORE - From 00:17 onwards.) CLANG! The Batter’s bat and Frisk's knife hit each other with considerable force. Due to the force caused by the impact, Frisk is pushed back a little, mostly because of the man's strenght. However, Frisk quickly recovers from the recoil, and attacks their opponent, using their knife to make several cuts to the purificatory entity. Anyway, The Batter manages to block all of them by using his bat as a shield. *'He cannot block forever. Keep atacking.' Frisk continues with their continue swings, and The Batter keeps bloking. Despite the fact that Frisk was getting faster and faster, The Batter got used much faster to the speed of his rival. Run with Relief The Batter blocks another slash from Frisk, then pushes the human back and places his right foot forward, he also puts his bat aside. Quickly, he places the other one, and starts running towards Frisk in order to ram them. Due to the short distance, Frisk could not even think of dodging, being shot down by the white man. Without letting them react, The Batter places on Frisk, who is on the floor, leaving his bat on the side of the child, and punches their face consecutively and violently. Frisk tried to escape by moving their arms, but The Batter would not let them, holding them when they tried to get free, without stopping his blows. Beginning to bleed due to the strikes, Frisk tries desperately to get The Batter off, without success. *Try harder. Finally, the human gets free, because they managed to damage The Batter by nailing their knife in the man's shoulder. The Batter moans and quickly stands, not before punching Frisk's face one more time with his not wounded arm. While standing, The Batter takes his bat with his good hand. Magic Homerun With the knife still nailed in his shoulder, The Batter grabs the bat with both hands and lifts it, quicky moving it towards Frisk head, who was still on the floor. Noticing that, the child rolls aside, narrowly avoiding that strike. The bat hits the floor and leaves a lot of cracks on it. The Batter then throws another strike, but Frisk avoids again by standing. A few bruises stood out on Frisk's face, and some blood sprang from a few scratches also caused by the previous punches. Frisk moves away from The Batter by jumping backwards. Later they clean the blood of their face a bit using their hand. Meanwhile, Hugo's father slowly pulled the knife from his shoulder, which had begun to bleed due to the wound. Then, he throws the knife aside. The human analyses the situation, thinking about how they would get his knife back without getting damaged. Then look they at their knife, then at The Batter, who stares back. Frisk sighs, and aims their gun to him, preparing themself to pull the trigger. The Add-Ons fly around while The Batter stays quiet, waiting for Frisk's next attack. Then, finally the trigger is pulled, not just one time, but a lot of them. Time goes slow in that moment, as The Batter notices the bullets going towards him. (Cue The Meaning of his Tears) The Batter puts a feet forward, blocking one of the bullets with his bat, then dodges another one, and blocks the following. He continued to avoid the bullets for a few more seconds, only to realize that he had lost sight of Frisk, who was no longer a couple of meters in front of him. In order to look for them, the man looks around him, without clues of the human. Then, he feels a presence from above, and when he looks, he finds a flying child, who throws a couple of torn notebook pages in his face. The pages cloud the view of the batter, and at the same time, Frisk falls and hangs on the man's head, bringing his hands up to his eyes, and burying his fingers very strongly in them until they bleed. The Tatter screams in pain and then moans in a mild way. "Get off!" The Batter exclaimed as he tried to get Frisk off. On the other side, the human buried his fingers even harder, making the bleeding and pain to the man an even greater one. The man moans again, managing to grab the human with his hands and to throw them away from him, casually throwing them near where the Real Knife was. Frisk falls on their feet, taking their knife from the floor and looking their opponent while smiling. Meanwhile, The Batter gasps heavily, feeling how the blood spills from his eyes as if it were a waterfall of tears, bloody ones. Of course that leaved him completely blind. Taking advantage, Frisk jumps towards The Batter in order to keep harming him. However, they are stopped in mid-air when Alpha slams them. Frisk didn't almost get damaged because they blocked the ring with the Burnt Pan, but they still were sent a few meters away from The blind Batter. At the same time, Omega and Epsilon levitate beside the man, who was still gasping. Alpha is still rushing towards Frisk, trying to distract the human while the other rings heal The Batter's wounds. The human violently attacks Alpha, and while Alpha gets hit by all of Frisk's slashes, it doesn't tires out and keeps enduring. Inverse Perspective Omega flies in front of The Batter, iluminated by a white light that surrounds it and The Batter. That light heals the man's blindness, but the blood stays in The Batter's eyes. Due to that, he uses his hand to clean his face a little. Classic Drama Then Epsilon does the same as Omega, but this time, instead of healing The Batter, it heavily raises his attack. With his wounds healed, and some bloody tears in his face, The Batter stares at Frisk with anger. In that moment, Frisk was cutting Alpha in half with their knife, therefore killing it and finally getting rid of that hindrance. Of course, The Batter didn't like that. In a blink, The Batter appears behind Frisk. The human didn't notice him at the moment, but less than a second later, when the man lands a powerful kick in Frisk's ribs. Due to that blow, Frisk is heavily dragged a couple of meters at high speed. They would have been thrown further, but they stopped by burying the knife in the floor. However, when the child tried to stand, they were trampled again and again by Omega and Epsilon. The strength of the rings was incredible, and they managed to cause great damage to Frisk, however, from one moment to another, Frisk gained enough resistance to be able to get up despite the blows they received. *You hold on to your hope. Frisk finally stands, being beaten still by the constant attacks of the Add-Ons. They're quite damaged, but they have enough strenght to keep fighting. The rings only kept atacking despite Frisk seemed to not receive any damage from them. *You reduced how much damage you'll take this turn. TBA (Cue Your Best Friend/Finale) (Cue Megalo Strike Back) 'KO!' Results (Cue Somewhere Over the Rainbow if The Batter wins) (Cue Bring it On If Frisk wins) Advantages and Disadvantages 'Frisk' 'The Batter' Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Series Premiere Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:TheDoomGaze Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'OFF vs Undertale' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 TheDoomGaze